As Much a Right
by Alyxandra Sophia
Summary: Jill keeps a secret after Wesker dies. A dark, dark secret that she must protect. But this kind of secret cannot be kept forever.  "It has as much a right to live as you or I!"  Rated M for discriptive language and possible lemons
1. Chapter 1

It's been two months since I regained my will, regained control of my own body. A body that holds a dark, dark secret that I cannot divulge. I look at my bare body in the mirror, my blonde hair cascading over my shoulders, the scars above my round breasts, the slight bulge in my abdomen. I am grateful that I am no longer required to wear that wretched catsuit, for if I was, the bulge would have been noticed already. I rub the bulge with rosemary oil, humming at it softly.

"Oh, I am loathe to think of the day you are discovered" I said softly. "If only they would understand... I did not mean to do that, to fall in love with him all over again..." and with that I collapsed into tears.

"Jill..." Rebecca said timidly, knocking on the door to the examination room. "I'm coming in..."


	2. Chapter 2

So, what dya think so far?

* * *

><p>I don the hospital gown quickly and am acutely aware that it makes my bulge stick out like a sore thumb. And sure enough, when the small, almost pixie-like medic walks in, her eyes fly to the bulge immediately. And to my complete suprise, she hugs me lightly.<p>

"I'm so happy for you two! Oh, when did you and Chris...? Judging by how much you're showing it must've been the day you returned to us!" I stiffen under her.

"I've...been pregnant... for three months yesterday." I say softly. Rebecca lets me go and backs away as what I say sinks in.

"Oh my...Oh my (Insert deity name here)! How dare he...! You were under P30 and you couldn't fight back and... oh Jill!" My friend started to cry, cupping her face in her hands. "H-How could he do that! I mean... he had Excella if he just wanted to fuck... or was is for old times sake..." she spat out the last bit and I flinched, covering my bulge.

"Rebecca...please... don't tell anyone..." I plead.

Her eyes soften. "I won't, unless its on accident...I mean, he was your first love..."


	3. Chapter 3

A bit of a longer chapter. I just started to write the sequel already, the silly girl that I am. I hope this chapter is liked!

* * *

><p>Her eyes soften. "I won't, unless its on accident...I mean, he was your first love..."<p>

I nod. "Yeah... he was..." And I'm instantly transported back in time, to when I met Wesker outside of work for the first time.

_It was a dark, stormy night, with lightning painting the sky shades of gray and black. I entered the club, it was a nice place, just dark enough to make it sexy, and well-lit enough not to be creepy, with strobe lights on the dance floor as they played a popular rap song by some obscure artist that was surely a one-hit-wonder._

_I walked up to the bar, my white shirt dress almost too short to cover my large butt, a black punk belt rested on my hips, and my black knee-high converse making my legs seem even longer then they really were. I ordered an oreo shot and had just sat down when I heard a familiar voice purr into my ear, "Hello there Miss Valentine..."_

_I jumped in my seat "C-Captain Wesker!"_

_He sat next to me, still wearing his customary black sunglasses. "Please, call me Albert outside of work."_

_I nodded. "Hello Albert..."_

_The rest of the night had been a whirlwind, and I had somehow ended up at my place, with Wesker in tow. One thing led to another and we ended up naked on my couch, when I remembered something. _

"_I...I'm a virgin..." I said, covering my breasts and blushing._

"_Too bad..." Wesker said, taking his glasses off to reveal eyes of purest blue. "You've aroused me, Miss Valentine, and you must pay the price..."_

"Jill!" Rebecca said, shaking me. "Are you ok? You suddenly started to zone out!"


	4. Chapter 4

ok, let me clear something up: I see Chris as a fall-back guy for Jill, I really prefer her with Wesker, but seeing as he is supposed to be dead at this time period, I have to settle with pairing her with Chris. And no, Jill will not miscarry. That's as much as you're gonna get from me as far as spoilers go. Also, check out Resident High School, I'm updating it today. Its a Wesker X Jill. As always, I love your reviews.

* * *

><p>"Jill!" Rebecca said, shaking me. "Are you ok? You suddenly started to zone out!"<p>

"I'm fine..." I say.

"Well, anyway, show me your chest girl!" she says, pulling down the hospital gown to reveal the mass of scars that rest just above my breasts. "Yeah, I can see why you might want them removed as much as possible... they're pretty nasty, aesthetically speaking.

"Yeah, I know... it has some pretty bad memories to go with it..." I say,wincing a bit, then smiling. "After all, I can't very well wear any cute low-cut tops with it, now can I?"

We laugh at that for a while, while she checks my overall heath, and she pronounces me healthy as a horse. As I dress in a baggy sweater and cargo pants, Rebecca gives me a warning- "Jill, don't go on any missions, ok, unless you want to risk hurting your fetus."

I look back at her as I walk out the door. "Don't worry... I've had enough of fighting for a lifetime."

…

About five hours later I'm at a double date with Chris, Claire, and Leon. We laugh over a girl named Ashley, who tortured Leon by constantly getting kidnapped or such mayhem.

I sip a nice Earl Grey tea and finally speak up as we are served desert. "Excella was worse. All she ever said was 'Oh Jill, you poor girl, here, let me tell you about the newest lab rat. Oh, he was so sexy until he was infected. You should have seen all the blood and goo! Positively marvelous!' and all in her dreadful accent!"

The table goes quiet, afraid to say the wrong thing. "So, I guess its safe to say you disliked her?" Chris says, taking a bite of my tiramasu.

"Yeah, I hated her. Flaunting her breasts like that, and she was all over Albert every time they were together..." I say, stealing a spoonful of Chris's lemon meringue pie. "And she even called him Albert, and ignored his furious glares!"

Claire looked me straight in the eyes. "Who is Al- oh... never mind... why can you call him Albert, but not Excella?"

Chris looked at his sister, hurt in his eyes. He knew he was my fall-back guy, and he didn't really mind... most of the time. "It's because they were in Love, Claire." Chris said, staring at his pie. "He asked her to join him, when it was revealed that he was a traitor. She was the only person allowed to call him that."

The table goes silent once again, and I kiss Chris on the lips. "Don't worry Chris... I stayed, didn't I? That alone says so much..."


	5. Chapter 5

Stupid Leon... and my 2 reviewers, I love you guys!

* * *

><p>The table goes silent once again, and I kiss Chris on the lips. "Don't worry Chris... I stayed, didn't I? That alone says so much..."<p>

What I don't tell them was that I had wanted to go. Oh, how badly I had wanted to go with my beloved Albert! But I hesitated a second too long

"_Miss Valentine... please, join me, join me as I save this planet from itself, from the destruction that the human race wreaks upon it!" Albert said, and if I could see his eyes, I knew they would be blazing._

"_You'd be crazy to think she would join you!" Chris had shouted as I flinched._

_I took a half-step forward, my lip trembling. "Albert..."_

_He looked at me then, I could feel the expectation rolling off of him. That was when Chris shoved me onto the floor, forgetting his own strength, but it was too late, the damage was done. I coughed blood and both men turned their eyes to me. _

"_Tch... I get it Miss Valentine. Go play with your boy toy. I have a world to infect." And with that, Albert left me. _

_Chris never knew that I had been pregnant until he hit me. I never let him know it. I cried for hours that night, the tears were never-ending._

I snap back to myself as Leon starts to talk. "So, Jill, how far along are ya?" Everyone looks at Leon like he's crazy but me. I look at him with disbelief, and fear.

I run out of the restaurant, tears running down my face. "No... no no no no no! I can't do this yet, I'm not ready!" I scream inside my head as I lock the deadbolt, to my room,panting. I rub my stomach lovingly, then start to talk aloud. "it's ok, sweetie. I won't let them hurt you..." Tears start to fall down my face as I sink to the floor.

…

I wake up in the morning and take a nice, lukewarm, relaxing shower. I dress in a soft gray sweater that my dad had had knitted for me. It was a soft, warm garment, and it showed my bulge the tiniest bit, but since Leon had figured it out that I was pregnant, I may as well not care.

I walk out of my apartment timidly, my hands protectively over my stomach, ready for any danger.

"Jill!" I hear Chris shout, and I turn to see him running at me. He stares at what you can see of my bulge when he is in front of me. I know that my partner isn't the sharpest tool in the shed, so that's why his response surprises me. He leans down and kisses the bulge, then looks up at me and smiles. "I'll keep the real dad a secret, ok? We'll just pretend it's mine."

I start to tear up and hug Chris tightly. "Thank you Chris... thank you..."


	6. Side Story 1: Wesker POV

I look up from my spot at the bar and see a peculiar sight. A woman, and a very beautiful woman at that, has just entered the club. I receive a jolt when I realize that the woman in the short white dress with the black belt and boots is my subordinate, one Jill Valentine. I shouldn't be that surprised, Miss Valentine is an exquisite example of the female race. She had long, flawless legs, perky and larger-then-average breasts, and an ass to kill for.

I stood up as she approached the bar, adjusting my customary sunglasses. I sneak up on her after she orders, knowing women, its probably a fruity drink. "Hello there, Miss Valentine..." I say into her ear.

"C-Captain Wesker!" She exclaimed, jumping in her seat.

I smirk, because well, I've taken a liking to this girl since she entered S.T.A.R.S.. "Please, call me Albert outside work." 

She nods, I don't think she's taking seeing me outside work too well. "Hello Albert..."

We spend a good night together at the bar, drinking and shit talking her partner, the steroid-stuffed Redfield boy, whom I hate. We somehow end up at her place, and one thing leads to another until we are naked on her couch.

She sits up, covering her breasts. "I... I'm a virgin..." she says softly. Under normal circumstances, I would have run out of the room, but I was drunk at the time, so my usually flawless judgment was impaired.

I take off my sunglasses and stare at her alluring form. "Too bad..." I tell her. "You've aroused me, Miss Valentine, and you must pay the price."

Her face turns beet red as I remove her hands from her breasts and kiss her nipples, eliciting a moan. "A-Albert..." she gasps as I pinch her left nipple sharply. At that moment, I vow that this woman shall be the only person to call me by my first name, that is how alluring her voice was.

I would tell you what happened next, but I don't really remember.


	7. Chapter 6

So... what did ya think of the side story from Wesker's POV? I think I did ok... but I may be wrong... oh well, back to the main story

* * *

><p>I walk to the BSAA base's main area with Chris, as he asks me questions.<p>

"Did he... still love you?" was his first question.

"In a way... it was more... lust than love..." I say softly, eyes on the ground. The rest of the questions were about the effects of P30 on my psyche, and about the baby.

"What... are you gonna name it?" He asked as we arrived at the door to the break room.

"I'll know when I hold her for the first time." I say as I open the door.

The room is silenced as all eyes dart to my abdomen, some one drops a fork and it makes a loud clatter on the floor. Chris puts his arm around my shoulder protectively as we sit down at a table with Rebecca, Claire, and Leon. "So Leon was right..." Claire murmurs, eyes on the Styrofoam cup of coffee in her hands.

"Yeah..." I say, grabbing a croissant. "Chris and I had wanted to keep it a secret for a while yet..." Rebecca gives me a weird look so I kick her under the table, eliciting a yelp from my friend.

"Wow... so I'm gonna be an aunt..." Claire says, sighing a bit. "Lets hope nothing happens to it..."

Leon puts his arm around her and kisses her cheek as I reach out and pat her hand comfortingly. Claire had almost been a mother, but had miscarried after 2 months. I knew exactly how she felt, but that was something no one at this table will ever know... besides Rebecca that is.

Truth is, I almost sought Rebecca's comfort after coming back. But I knew I was pregnant, and being with a woman would have offered no explanation, save the true one. I knew that Rebecca thought of me as more then a friend, hell, I felt the same! But I was the kinda girl that would always be with a male, due to circumstances beyond my control. But that didn't mean that I couldn't give her sexual birthday and Christmas presents, or that she could not do the same.

I want to have a nice flashback, but at that moment Leon cleared his throat. "Um... Claire and I are getting married..." I choke on my buttery bread-food as Chris does a spit-take. "And... Claire is pregnant too..." My eyes widen and Chris faints.

"Woah... congrats you two!" I say, smiling. "How far along are you?"

"Um... 3 months two days ago..." Claire says, turning pink.

"...excuse me while I faint..." I say right before doing just that.


	8. Chapter 7

"...excuse me while I faint..." I say right before doing just that.

Ok, maybe fainting was a bit much, but it was shocking to think that Claire and Leon became potential parents the same exact day I did. I dream a pleasant dream, of the old days when Albert was "good". Is there really a set "good" and "evil" in the world? If so, what determines it? Certainly not humans...

I wake up to the smell of disease and disinfectant.

"Jill, wake up..." I hear Chris say softly, rubbing my bulge softly. I smack his hand away and sit up slowly.

"I'm awake." I snap at him. Instead of recoiling he just laughs, so I scowl in response.

"I was gonna ask if you were ok, but you just gave me the answer!" He says warmly. I continue to scowl and he kisses my hand like a gentleman. "I love you, Jill, and I always will."

* * *

><p>This chapter is dedicated to Alyx and Mason... Like Wesker and his Valentine, fate keeps pulling them apart. I shed many tears for them tonight, and for a long time I shall continue the crying, for her pain is my pain, her loss is my loss. Such is the bond of twins.<p> 


	9. Chapter 8

I know, I know, I've been a very back girl for not updating like I should, but I've been busy! Gomen! I will finish the sequel to this before I start to upload it, ok? 

* * *

><p>Time flies, and I'm due any day now. Chris never leaves my side. I'm scared because Claire is in labor and I'm not. What if my child is dead? What if the huge bump on my abdomen is gas, what if the kicks and moving is all in my head?<p>

"...Chris..." I say, gripping onto his sleeve. "My water just broke..."

I am rushed to the med center with no delay, I had to be carried, because the pain was so intense. In two hours, I hear a gasp from Rebecca. "Everyone but Jill and Chris, Leave the room! Now!" The gathered- including Claire, Leon, and their newborn baby boy- left the room, terrified by the small woman's glare.

My friend brings my child to me, the after-birth wiped from its face. "Its a girl, Jill...You have a beautiful baby girl. But...well... you'll see why I sent everyone out..." She hands me my daughter and I almost burst into tears.

"A-Alberta..." I say as soon as I see her face. She looks back at me with bright blue eyes, so much like her father's...

"She looks just like him..." Chris says softly as he stands by my shoulder. I nod, biting my lip as tears roll down my face. "We can't pretend anymore, Jill... she couldn't be mine..."

I look down at my daughter's face and my expression hardens. "I don't care Chris... I won't let anyone hurt her..." And as she smiles up at me with those beautiful eyes, I know that I would die for her.

The End..?


	10. HELP ME!

So... with installment 1 of this trilogy done, I need you, my reviewers, to help me out.

I have two ways that I can continue on from here. One involves Wesker coming back as a good guy, and the other is a diary by Chris. Please, if you read this story, give me your opinion. Arigato!

-Sophia


	11. A New Right?

Hello there!

I'm so so sorry for not being around in like 2 years!

I am wishing to re-write this story, but only if there are sufficient fans who wish it to be so!

If you wish for another chapter, please either message me or post a comment on this story!

Thanks!


End file.
